You Better Listen
by xMoonStorm
Summary: This is a WheelJack x Ratchet yaoi fanfiction, I gave you fair warning so don't be all gr about it. They are in training school kind of like college. Im going to expand to more couples and give an inside veiw on their relationships too. But for now Enjoy.
1. Where It Begins

Authors note : This story takes place when they were young, in a school like setting. Yes I know BumbleBee wouldn't have even been thought of, but we like the funny little guy so he's in here even if it is just a tiny bit Enjoy 3

6161616161616

"Hey WheelJack!" BumbleBee called waving from across the room. WheelJack looked up to see him and wave back, his concentration broken now.

"Hey Bee," he smiled, rather tried to as he was annoyed, didn't matter much since his mask hid his face. His thoughts rolled and churned not about his most recent project, but of the other 'bot's questions of him

'Do you like femmes of mechs?' they would always ask. He would answer with an honest 'I don't know,' with such answer they would laugh, 'How can you not know?' He would think the truth, 'It's hard to know when you haven't done anything with anyone…' he would just shrug to them though.

Must they bug him? Must they know every little thing? He sighed and asked 'Bee what he needed.

"Oh I was just wondering if you've seen the new guy?" Since WheelJack's most current work was not in the least prone to exploding ( at least not yet ) he inquired if Bee would point him out.

"He's training to be a medic, " Bee explained as the wandered the campus. Find the crowd find the new person. Well there was a crowd, but no new guy. Apparently he had disappeared, a femme with a sport car build walked up and explained. She was the last new arrival, her name? StarCheck, she was training to be a body inspector. The running joke among the young 'stud' mechs was they would like to check out her body. WheelJack, while interested in her, was not one to make perverted jokes like that. StarCheck said the new guy's name was Ratchet.

WheelJack was surprised by the simple name, so many had double names like himself.

"Thanks," he slipped away to return to his work, though he admitted he needed the breath of fresh air he wished to finish his project. And to get away for those who don't like him, which was most of the 'bots standing in the cluster. His room was set away from the main dorms and other buildings, after a couple of mishaps the dean decided he didn't want to have to keep rebuilding the chemistry lab everyday. So in a way he had banished WheelJack but he didn't mind he liked being away from everyone else they wouldn't stare at him like some circuit side show.

As he returned his hideaway he frowned, there was someone bothering his work, well not really they were just looking at it, but still they were in his space.

"Can I help you?" he asked closing the door behind him a little harder than he had meant to.

"Oh… sorry," the mech, by voice and outline of body said stepping away from the desk. "I didn't mean to invade."

"You're new huh?"

"Yes."

"The you must be Ratchet." He flipped the over head light on tossing the surroundings into high relief. His optics paused on the bright neon yellow-green form of the mech before her turned to a drawer and started rummaging seeking a network of gears he could have sworn he had stuck in there. He could feel the others optics starring at him. Ratchet was indeed, he stared at the mech's mostly white body, pausing to examine the interesting vocal lights that protruded from his head. WheelJack knew he had never seen such a build design so he didn't mind the starring, everyone did at first. Ratchet's eyes found the mask on the lower half of his face and starred still as he asked, "Who are you?"

"WheelJack, this is where I live. In a few minutes, if you are going to stick around, you might get to see why." He explained to the new guy with a light wave around the connected rooms. He continued digging for that darn part.

"Um…" Ratchet started, WheelJack mentally panicked it was that stupid question again…. "Are you training to be a mechanic?" WheelJack stood straight as he had finally found the piece he sought and needed for the contraption.

"Yeah, how'd you guess…?" sarcasm clipped his words. "Man… I'm sorry, I don't mean to be short with you." He rubbed the back of his dome, "I just haven't had a good recharge in a while." He perched on his stool and worked the gears into the contraption.

"You're being short?" the other snorted, "Slag if I found some strange 'bot in my room I'd've half lopped their head off and _then_ asked what the pit they thought they were doing." WheelJack just glanced at him before he returned to his tinkering.

"I think that just about does it…" he stood his device up and brushed the dust off bits of it. "Now if we're lucky you will get to see why I am out here instead of the dormitories with everyone else." He tossed the switch. It took a moment for it to start up, slowly working up to a glow.

"Yes… Yes," the inventor urged it. Just as he did it gave a loud groan and an odd grinding hesitation, his urges changed quickly. "No… no, no, no. Get down!" He reached over the table in his gesture for Ratchet to get down just as the thing exploded with a small sonic boom. When Ratchet looked up there was a hole in the ceiling, the rest of the room was choked in thick smoke. He stood carefully waiting for it to clear some before he made any other moves. Looking about all he thought was, 'Impressive.'

"Ow…" groaned WheelJack as he sat up slowly only one hand moving up to his head. He opened his optics as he realized this. "Crap not again!" His right forearm, where he had reached for Ratchet, was missing. There was no sign of it anywhere either. "That's the fragin' third time this week!"

"It's only Monday…" Ratchet pointed out.

"Yeah I know!" he grumbled, "Give me a hand would yah?" Ratchet did and also accompanied him to the medical wing in case he started to pass out.

"Oh! WheelJack, Again?" the femme bot that was the head medic and teacher on the wing sighed as she looked at her most frequent visitor.

"Sorry Ms. Comet." WheelJack apologized knowing she had run out of pre-built spares that fit him already. "I misjudged the speed the gears could withstand, and they decided to rebel," he gave a slight shrug.

"You know I should stock an entire cabinet with arms for you and a drawer full of legs, That way I can get you in and out and we wouldn't have to saddle you with an ill fit," she said after directing him to a table. She cleaned the dust ash and fluids from the open cords being careful not to cross anything as she attached a blank arm of a slightly smaller build.

WheelJack sat quietly grimacing in pain as she worked, Ratchet watched this and frowned.

"Why don't you take him offline?"

"If you've gone through this as many times as this one has, you wouldn't need to."

"Doesn't make you like it any better," WheelJack joked lightly as he suppressed a groan. "I am actually doing well this week, I have yet to loose a leg…." Ratchet's frown only grew the longer he watched.

"This is ridiculous! He needs to be offline." He reached towards WheelJack, who jerked away with a great effort.

"Don't. Don't take me offline," his voice shook slightly but it was firm, he wouldn't look at the other mech. Ratchet realized he was scared. He wondered what had happened to make him fear being offline. Ready to ask he opened his mouth and caught Comet's optic and thought better than to ask just yet.


	2. WheelJack's Secret

Author's Note: Hello again my loves, I know I warned you in the last chapter, but here it is again as this one actually lives up the Mature rating. This is a YAOI Fan fiction. If you are reading it and you don't like yaoi, no flames as I warned you twice now. I hope everyone enjoys the story 3 Oh, and don't be shy, if I have an oops somewhere Let me know and I'll fix it, or if you'd like to see something happen speak up. I aim to please. On with the story then MoonStorm

6161616161616

It had been a good few weeks after WheelJack had first met Ratchet. Now it seemed they were welded at the hip, you hardly saw one without the other. It was refreshing to see WheelJack out of the dark hole he calls a workroom and berthroom.

On one such afternoon where they were lounging on a bench in the commons Ratchet decided to ask on of the few things about WheelJack he had yet to know.

"Why are you afraid to go offline?" the mech asked innocently enough. Though Jack cut his optics at him.

"No reason," he replied monotone voiced and with an averted gaze. Clearly this was a sensitive circuit and you couldn't just latch to it without getting a nasty shock. Ratchet kicked himself for expecting it to be molded like hot iron in front of his face. No… he had to approach slowly, testing the heat and slowly cooling it off, or find another way. Being impatient Ratchet went for the alternative.

He started observing the fairly easy going mech's interaction with others to see if he could tell his preferences.

All too soon the semester fell into spring break and everyone's spark was humming with love. Well, those who had someone special to share the time with had said hum.

"Hey WheelJack, what are you doing for spring break?" ratchet popped up with the question, catching the other off guard.

"Oh… um, I don't really have plans," he admitted tapping the tip of his toe to the ground behind his ankle, his way of fidgeting.

"You wanna come with me?"

"Where?"

"The beach, my old man owns it, but he doesn't like to go out this time of year, he waits till its cold."

"Okay," WheelJack shrugged not really thinking much of it. Ratchet on the other hand seemed delighted beyond all reason, making WheelJack wonder what he was up to.

On the way down to the beach WheelJack kept mostly to himself, letting Ratchet talk as he wished, politely answering the questions and offering opinions here and there, singing every now and then, but mostly he was silent staring out the transport's window.

Night was falling just as they arrived, they agreed to go out tomorrow, tonight they would chill in the small apartment. WheelJack didn't mind that there was only one berthroom, though he really didn't mind much of anything. After filling their tanks with energon, it was time for a nice recharge.

They climbed onto the berth, Ratchet falling to recharge almost immediately, WheelJack lay awake for a while longer before he spoke.

"Hey Ratchet?

"Hmn? Yeah what's it?" the other groaned sitting up a little to look at him.

"You see this…" he ran his fingers over his audio lights slowly, remembering.

"Yeah.. What of 'em?"

"They were not part of my original design," he paused in taking a large amount of air. "When I was younger I had a bad accident… the worst I've had yet. The explosion almost destroyed me completely, but I was still online. They rushed me in for emergency repairs at some hack medic, no one else was up at the time of night. They took me offline for the process. When I woke… I was fixed… more so than anyone thought I would be, strange additions made to my body…. I promised myself it would never happen again." WheelJack wouldn't look to Ratchet instead his optics were locked on the floor beside the berth.

Ratchet looked at him for a few moments, taking in the story as if it were a bitter drink, slow and careful. Slowly he moved over to WheelJack and placed a hand on his shoulder the other brushing his cheek lightly making WheelJack turn his face to him. To Ratchet's surprise energon fell from the mech's eyes down his mask, leaving clean tracks through the dust dirt and grime. Ratchet's fingers gently traced said mask, his optics watching the others for any negative reaction as he slipped it off.

The energon kept falling from his optics, now making wet trails down his naked face, his cheeks tinted pink at the exposed feeling as he looked at Ratchet. Ratchet, himself was starring shamelessly at the innocent face that is kept hidden, his optics lingered on WheelJack's lips. Lightly brushing a thumb over them he got a shy smile, he could honestly say he's never seen more beautiful lips on a mech. So delicate and sensitive it made WheelJack shiver when they were touched. Ratchet couldn't help but smile at this, it seemed the rest of him was highly sensitive as well. Ratchet slowly brought his face closer to WheelJack's, when WheelJack looked up slightly their lips brushed together. WheelJack's face turned a bright red as he turned away covering where his mask usually sat.

"Here…" Ratchet offered his mask back, satisfied that he was right. WheelJack wasn't completely put off by the idea of being intimate with another mech, well at least not him. Shy yes, uninterested definitely not.

"Thanks…" he only glanced back to see where the mask was to take it, his face still burning red. "Goodnight…." He settled back to the berth again not facing Ratchet.

"Night," Was the simple reply as the other settled in for recharge as well. When WheelJack woke an arm was draped over his waist and a body rested close to his back. He eased from under the arm and went out to the balcony to take in the early morning quiet of the beach, by midday it would be riddled with laughter and screams of enjoyment as many would be out by the waterside.

Ratchet snaked an arm around his waist, disrupting his thoughts suddenly. It actually made WheelJack jump a little at the contact.

"'Mornin'…" Ratchet said still half asleep.

"Hey," WheelJack allowed himself to relax in the mechs hold, looking back over the rolling water. Their day was filled with much goofing off and laughter. WheelJack's favorite bit was when Ratchet was trying to show off and he tripped over a sand castle. The little sparkling started crying, so they sat and helped rebuild it, since it was Ratchet's fault.

Later when the sun was setting, splashing colors across the horizon they sat quiet on the beach watching the bright day fade to the shadowed night.

"Hey… WheelJack? Ratchet murmured cuddling against him.

"Hmn?" he asked blushing as Ratchet's hands wandered over his body.

"Would you go out with me?" Ratchet gazed into his optics carefully, looking for any bad reaction no matter how slight.

"… Umn. . . "WheelJack looked back at him thinking for a moment before he answered, "Yeah." Beneath his mask he smiled.

"Great!" Ratchet exclaimed before pouncing on the mech, stealing his mask and giving him a deep passionate kiss. WheelJack melted under the other, his body giving a soft groan as he wriggled and lightly pushed at the assertive body on top of him.

When the kiss broke Ratchet panted mildly, "You wanna take this inside?" WheelJack simply nodded wanting to be embarrassed where no one would see.

Ratchet lead the way, not being very quiet as he kept pushing the other against the walls and railing of the stairs while kissing and groping him. By the time their apartment door flew open WheelJack was pulling at Ratchet's armor.

Ratchet grinned and slid his hands over his partner's chassis to the holds on either side, with a light snap the armor loosened and was set aside. He continued at a slow pace torturing WheelJack as he made him wait. Ratchet knelt and started on his leg armor teasing his thighs with gentle fingers. The sensations made WheelJack shudder with pleasure.

"Ready?" Ratchet asked standing again to remove his own armor. WheelJack's face turned a bright red as he watched able to nod only as his voice systems failed.

"Let's see…" ratchet grinned and deftly removed the other cod piece, the last bit of armor on him. WheelJack whimpered turning his optics offline as Ratchet purred, "Oh yes… defiantly ready." He brushed his finger tips over WheelJack's pale throbbing member as he captured his lips. His own manhood begged to be let out, cramped in the space. Resisting, he lead the other to the berth.

Ratchet gently guided WheelJack to lay on his stomach, climbing behind him Ratchet removed his cod piece and pressed to WheelJack's tail pipe.

"Ah…" WheelJack gasped in surprise and squirmed a little. Ratchet's calm hands quieted him as they slid over his body. WheelJack gasped as two of Ratchet's fingers ventured into his pipe careful and slow as his other hand slid down his chest to his cable. As a result WheelJack moaned and clung to the berth's covers.

"Are you sure…?" Ratchet asked quietly over his audio intake systems. The pinned mech could only nod, his mind nothing but static as his body was riddled with electric energy long pent up with his curiosity, now unbridled. This was not something WheelJack wished to pass up especially when he will be sharing it with a mech that makes his spark sing.

Ratchet's hands flitted over WheelJack's body making him squirm, though it stopped abruptly when Ratchet slid his cable into his pipe. Ratchet moaned low and deep as he bit his bottom lip, WheelJack gasped and squeezed his optic shut. As ratchet set an easy pace WheelJack cried out softly, ratchet fought the urge to overload as he continued to thrush his cable in and out. Both of their internal cooling systems gave a heave as Ratchet began to thrust faster, a bit more rough as well.

WheelJack groaned and squirmed his hands had a death grip on the bedding below him. Ratchet murmured low over his audio receptors, "Mmn… WheelJack…" One of his hands crept to caress his cable. The touch made WheelJack clench around Ratchet as he overloaded, his back arched some as he went limp.

Ratchet gasped in surprise and overloaded with him a low moan escaping him as he lay over WheelJack, both deep in recharge.


	3. More to It All

Author's Note: Oh wow! it's the third chapter, what shall happen this time…? 

And 'I LIVE! So tell me what mortal needs my protection great ancestor.' 'Mushu…' 'Just say the word and I'm there!' 'MUSHU!' Heheh Sorry, I'm a bit hyper anyway! Be loving for This chapter may not be up to snuff to the others I really don't know.

As Always I hope you enjoy, oh And Warning! There is little smut in this chapter.

6161616161616

With spring break at an end it was official, Ratchet and WheelJack were dating. There were mixed feelings about the couple though, some thought it odd that two mechs were so close; others thought it cute. The femmes especially enjoyed guessing who was the dominant, Ratchet was in the lead by many votes.

The mech was actually enjoying the attention, but he didn't much care what others thought even if he seemed to.

"Hey Ratchet!" called a silver mech as he came over waving some to be sure to catch his optic before he could leave. "Ratchet have you seen your replacement?"

"'Replacement'?" Ratchet repeated. "Jazz what the pit are you talking about?"

"We got a transfer student," Jazz explained, "And boy," he let out a soft whistle of admiration, "Is he slick!"

"What's he training in?" Ratchet asked while he watched his friend, slightly amused at his gushing.

"He's a ninja, which means he might be in the same class as me!" As Jazz spoke a mostly black mech walked over, his body was touched with gold too.

"Excuse me," he said quietly. Jazz seemed frozen in a celestial iceberg as he stared at the sleek build of the mech, it was Ratchet who answered.

"Can we help you?"

"I hope so," he admitted, "I seem to be lost. I am looking for the stealth training room."

"Oh well aren't you lucky!" Ratchet turned and gestured to Jazz with a slightly wicked grin, "Jazz here can take you there, he was just on his way too." Jazz looked to his friend in horror, or like he had been built with three heads, either way he shook it off quickly and smiled swallowing the horror that choked his vocal processors

"Uh, Yeah… Its this way…" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder before he turned quickly, to hide the red tint on his face, and lead the way. Ratchet chuckled at the flustered Jazz as he started back to his class. Though he never made it.

"Hey Hatchet," a rather bulky mech, flanked by two others sneered.

"Can I help you?" Ratchet asked carefully watching them as an optic ride rose on his forehead. They cut off any escape route as they spread out slightly.

"Yeah… You can hold still!" He threw a punch aimed at Ratchet's head, but missed as the mech ducked.

"Hold still I said!" he snarled and shoved Ratchet into the wall holding him by the shoulder as he landed a punch to the side of his face. Ratchet retaliated by kicking, hard and fast. His foot landed squarely on his cod piece, making him double over with a strangling noise. Taking advantage close fact there was a face close to his foot Ratchet kneed him in the nose. One down and two to go Ratchet found himself outnumbered and over powered, he fought as best he could.

Ducking and fighting back as much as he could Ratchet still got his aft handed to him. He was very thankful when he heard a commanding voice echo slightly through the small hall.

"What's going on?" the cool voice asked as one of the assailants was yanked away. Ratchet looked up to see two mechs standing, one red holding the bully in a tight choke hold, the other was red with blue flames.

"O-Optimus…" groaned the one on the floor.

"I believe you have been warned before about this, AsteroidDust." Optimus quirked an optic ridge at the mech as he rolled to his knees groaning.

"You slag heads had better scatter 'afore I scatter you," the other mech dropped his captive as he snarled ferociously. 

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said placing a hand on his shoulder. The three promptly left leaving Ratchet coughing and cursing some. Offering a hand to Ratchet Optimus asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so," He replied with a mild groan as he took the offered hand and stood.

"I am Optimus, this is Ironhide, he is training to be a weapons specialist," Ironhide nodded once in greeting.

"Ratchet," replied the beaten mech as he dabbed his lip to see a bit of energon glistening on his hand.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital wing," Optimus lightly steered Ratchet.

"Hey umn, Ironhide?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go tell WheelJack I'm in the Nurses office?"

"Sure," Ironhide changed his path and trotted down over the lawns to the small workshop that was WheelJack's quarters. More of a shack in comparison to the dorms Ironhide noted as he knocked lightly on the door, "Hello?"

WheelJack glanced to his door and sighed going over with a vial of odd liquid in his hand, "Hello."

"Uh, WheelJack?" Ironhide asked to be sure.

"Yes..?" WheelJack's optic ride rose slightly as he looked to the bulky and somewhat awkward bot in front of him.

"Ratchet is …" He started and was interrupted.

"What's wrong?!" A slight hint of panic in his vocals.

"He's in the nurse's office."

"What!?" WheelJack gasped, as something must be wrong, Ratchet hardly ever went to the nurse. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" He demanded casting his vial aside as he slammed his door shut and took off up to the main building. Ironhide was a bit dumbfounded and followed a bit more slowly. It was a sudden silent for a moment explosion, followed by a dull sonic boom that made Ironhide fall to his face on the ground. Looking around he saw the small pit that had been WheelJack's quarters. The 'bot himself was oblivious and already inside heading full speed up the stairs to the Nurse's office. With a small whistle Ironhide picked himself up and followed, wondering how on earth it happened. Muttering to himself softly, "Frag he must really be worried…"

Without missing a hitch WheelJack burst through the door without knocking, "Ratchet!?"

"Ow, Ow! Back here…" He replied to the call.

"Oh Stop! It doesn't hurt that bad," a young femme's voice sounded. CometDust was away on business, in her place was a curvy and somewhat broad femme named CloudHaze. She turned her critical green optics to WheelJack as he approached, interrupting her repairs, "Who are you?"

"I'm, umn, I'm.." he floundered caught off guard by her direct and sharp question.

"He's my boyfriend." Ratchet supplied, his vocals clear though an optic flickered and sparks flew from a slightly dislocated shoulder.

"Hmm.." she nodded absently turning back to her work, with a mild frown she smacked the side of Ratchet's head sharply, his optic promptly ceased flickering.

"Ow… Thanks." Ratchet said rubbing the smacked place with his good hand.

"Ratchet…" WheelJack whispered, "Are you okay? Ratchet inhaled about to answer and had to deflate as CloudHaze beat him to it.

"'Okay'? No He's not 'okay', his arm was about ripped off, his right optics on the fritz he's got deep circuit trauma to the chassis and to top it all off," she paused dramatically and grinned a little, "He's not that bad after getting jumped by three bigger mechs."

"Th-three!?" WheelJack sputtered. "What the FRAG!?" He exclaimed.

Ratchet stared wide opticed at him, stunned as he had never heard WheelJack curse before.

"WheelJack, calm down. I'm fine." He said softly.

"No you're not fine!" the mech half sobbed back to Ratchet. "Y-you just got beat up! A-a-and! It's all my fault!" CloudHaze silently though WheelJack sounded like a femme on her renovation cycle. Ratchet stood and grabbed him by the shoulder jerking him to be face to face. The sudden movement shocked WheelJack out of his half hysterics.

"Stop it," he hissed softly a little more venomous than he had meant to. In a softer voice he continued, pressing their forehead together, "Stop it, it is not your fault."

Through all of this Optimus observed curiously, Ironhide had snuck in sometime during the list of injuries a soft scoff came from his output at the mush as he turned his back. Optimus mused softly to himself, 'What an interesting pair… Perhaps we should keep a watch on them.' He nodded mildly and motioned to Ironhide that it was time to leave. Just as they were at the door they were halted.

"Hey!" Ratchet called, Optimus turned to face him, "Thanks. See you guys around sometime?" He smiled.

"Yeah," Optimus smiled in return, "After all we are friends, are we not?" He asked with a crooked optic ridge. Ratchet nodded, holding WheelJack close. After about an hour of getting worked on Ratchet and WheelJack were alone in the quiet room.

"Hey Ratchet..?" the more innocent mech asked softly as his fingers trailed lazily over the others cheek.

"Hmn?" ratchet asked lulled by the soft motion of WheelJack's hand.

"I well…" he paused and shook his head, "Never mind…Rest you need it." He cuddled to the other's chassis as he drifted off himself into recharge.


	4. WheelJack's Surprise

Ah the next chapter, The fourth I believe… (yes I am not sure of my own chapters though you wouldn't be either if you wrote it in a notebook without distinct divisions on the pages) I am trying to keep the Chapters about the same length (not counting my little notes here) So I do hope you are pleased and sadly writers block as bitten me for the chapter after this so It might be a little while till I get it out for you guys. As always suggestions and such are appreciated and criticism too, though on the same note flames are frowned upon as I have given plenty of warning. Yay twists, I do hope you enjoy this chapter too. Jeez, I need to stop repeating myself… and talking to myself, somebody might think I am crazy…. Heheheh… Me crazy? You must be we telling the truth. But yes Enjoy!

616161616161616161616

The next day ratchet was discharged after convincing CloudHaze he was perfectly fine. Walking outside WheelJack gave a choking sob as he saw the charred remains of his lab around the hollow pit where his desk had been.

"M-my… home…" he starred. A crowed had gathered around it and many where whispering and asking each other if WheelJack had finally blow himself up. Those who saw the mech wondered what had happened, too what he was thinking as he stood their stunned. Slowly he made his way to the black spot, carefully he combed the area for surviving things. In his berthroom he found a couple of books only mildly charred from being shoved beneath his berth. Everything else was beyond saving. He held the books to his chassis, the last of what he had only a small comfort. His chemistry teacher met him as he headed back up the slope offering a small sad smile.

"If it's any consolation, I have your successful data saved."

"Thanks Mr. Sparks," he examined the ground before his feet, "It is good to know not all of it is lost.." he admitted. With an encouraging nod Mr. Sparks left him, just as the dean, Primal Data, came out to observe the wreckage.

"What an accident prone 'bot you are!" He said rather loudly, for everyone to hear. "I must congratulate you though, as you have to be the worst mech to ever grace my halls!" He sneered with a haughty tone in his vocals, WheelJack didn't move as he gazed to his toes.

Only a handful laughed and pointed as WheelJack passed clamping his books close, he had to stop as a cluster of toes meet his optic's view. Looking up he found a group of femmes in his way. They all wore sorrowful expressions, obviously not on the Dean's 'good' list. He noted two were white, one mint green, one blue, and the last was golden yellow. He recognized the last as CloudHaze. The bigger pink and white femme stood a bit in front, obviously and happily the leader.

"We're so sorry about what happened."

"Oh, thanks.." WheelJack said softly keeping his voice low so it wouldn't crack. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh," she smiled, "Sorry, I am Elita." She gestured in turn to the other pink, then the green, "This is Arcee and MoonRacer."

"I'm Chromia," Stated the blue one, her build was much like CloudHaze's

"And we've met," CloudHaze nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all…" WheelJack said and shook his head squeezing his optics shut, "I'm sorry, I have to go!" He bolted heading anywhere he could be away from the other 'bots. He dashed through the halls, turning down another if someone was heading his way, echoes of voices sounded in his mind.

'Screw up.'

'Failure,' the voices hissed and snarled.

'Good for nothing!'

'Weak…'

' … never amount to anything.'

'Worthless.' He felt dizzy as the swirled repeating rapidly, he shook his head and ducked into a side door. He found himself in the library, quickly he moved to a shadowed never visited corner in the back and sank to the floor energon flowing from his eyes as he said to the voices, "Stop it!" As the door opened and closed WheelJack froze, his optics wide as he listened.

"WheelJack?" a mech's voice called. He stayed silent curling closer to the shadows, he knew that voice. That voice which he loved so dearly, but he did not wish for him to see him in such a state. He turned his face to the shelves and let the tears flow silently as the footsteps came closer. Feeling the body looming over him WheelJack looked up to Ratchet.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked stooping, his voice soft. WheelJack didn't answer, only turned away. "Are you alright, WheelJack?" he asked again reaching over he placed his hand on the other's shoulder. WheelJack flinched, shrugging it off. His thoughts running as such, 'Alright?! How can I be alright!?' When he felt the hand against his shoulder again he struck it away, turning to glare at the mech.

"No I am not okay." Ratchet recoiled from the tortured voice that met his receptors.

"WheelJack…" Ratchet frowned and started towards him again, only to have to dodge the mask that came flying close to his head.

"I am not okay!" WheelJack sobbed loudly, his eyes streaming. Ratchet frowned and shook his head lightly 'Must have been seeing things' he thought to himself.

"I won't ever be anything! EVER!" he sobbed harder, his air circulatory systems sputtering some from the large intakes and then choppy outputs that forced all of the air out. Ratchet was sure he had seen properly this time, WheelJack's mouth didn't move. A slow realization came over Ratchet as he observed this, WheelJack didn't have to move his lips they were disconnected to his vocals.

""WheelJack, you know that load of slag isn't true. Or you had better. You will be great in whatever you decide to do." He stooped and draped an arm over the other's shoulders comforting through another five minutes of uncontrollable sobbing before they both fell into recharge.

It was Prowl who stumbled upon them, his attention caught by the discarded mask at the end of the aisle. With deft steps he crept close to see they were merely sleeping. His optics lingered on WheelJack's upturned face, how tormented he seemed even in the depths of recharge. Ratchet was sprawled over his lap, the books WheelJack had salvaged are his pillow. Prowl couldn't help but smile, they fit so easily together. Slowly his smile fell, he thought how much he would like to have someone like that. Someone he was simply right with. He was surprised when his mind flickered to Jazz. He shook the face from his head and left the sleeping pair just as quietly as he had came.

WheelJack woke first, slowly he began to move, his joints protesting as they were flexed the odd positions of all night hadn't agreed with them. A soft groan of displeasure stilled his movements, looking down to the sound he realized Ratchet was there. Looking around the previous day began to replay over his optics, shame tainted his face plates red. He leaned down and murmured over Ratchet's audios intakes, "I'm sorry."

"Next time," the mech grumbled softly, "Don't throw something at me." He carefully retracted himself from WheelJack and began working the kinks out of his systems. Ratchet stood as WheelJack examined his knees, "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Don't feel bad," He smiled softly waving off the apology as he retrieved the mask. Sauntering back to the distraught mech he offered the small shield, "You weren't even close to hitting me."

Though there were few 'bots in the library, they pair got plenty of strange looks. Prowl, being one of the handful, looked upon them not with oddity nor scorn, but a slight sadness with admiration. Setting aside his books he went in search of the only mech he knew to suggest his wild idea to who might actually help, Jazz. Jazz was Ratchet's friend after all. And so a plot began, Jazz took Prowls Idea and shared it with the group around Optimus, they naturally sought out others to help.

Someone had to make sure Ratchet and WheelJack stayed inside, away from the wreckage that was WheelJack's home formerly. MoonRacer turned down the suggestion of her going with a dark color stain on her face plates. Chromia was out of the question, she might simply hold them at gun point. They turned to Elita, their only hope. It was with a mild gust from her cooling systems that she agreed, unable to say no when so many were counting on her.

As unsure as she was about how to keep them distracted she sought them out. With no idea where to start she paused a mech and asked him if he knew where Ratchet's quarters where.

"Oh, yeah. Just up those stairs go three doors down it's the fourth on the right." He smiled easily and added, "Though it sounds like he is entertaining someone so I don't know if you should go up there right now." Elita thanked him and they parted. Warily the femme went to the door and listened for a moment.

"Augh! N-no!" sounded WheelJack's voice followed by a cackle fro Ratchet.

"Yes! You shall bow to me!"

"I will not!" WheelJack gasped. Elita's optics grew wide as their voices met her processors.

"You shall swallow my wrath!" called Ratchet. Before anything else could be said Elita knocked on the door quickly, -Knockknockknock-. Silence fell upon the inside for a moment before the door was opened.

"Yes?" Ratchet looked to the pink femme curiously.

"Hi, you are Ratchet, right?" Elita tried to temper the nervousness from her voice, and failed.

"Yeah, why?" Ratchet asked folding his arms over his chassis.

"O-Optimus wanted me to make sure everything was alright," She looked past Ratchet's shoulder to WheelJack as he peered curiously back from the other side, "After yesterday…." She finished a bit sheepishly as she thought to herself 'Primus I am such a bad liar'.

"Hey Elita," WheelJack smiled "You wanna play some video games with us?"

"I'm not very good," she admitted.

"Neither is WheelJack," chuckled Ratchet.


End file.
